Awan Ungu
by MikaTakasaki
Summary: di sebuah desa, tinggallah sepasang pasutri gaje yang hingga kini belum memiliki anak. suatu saat, Yamamoto diberi keajaiban . bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?


Di sebuah desa, tinggallah sepasang pasutri(?), yang bernama Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Sudah lama mereka menikah(?), tapi belum memiliki anak satu pun( yaeyalah! Lah wong sesama cowok!). Yamamoto adalah seorang pekerja keras, dan pantang menyerah, sedangkan istrinya, Gokudera, seperti preman jalanan.

Pada suatu hari, ketika Yamamoto hendak ke kebun untuk mengambil hasil perkebunannya, ia pamit ke istri tercinta.

" _My sweet honey, _aku berangkat dulu, yah..", pamit Yamamoto.

"Okeh, hati-hati, yah", balas Gokudera dengan senyuman manis. Yamamoto langsung klepek-klepek.

Dalam perjalanan, Yamamoto bersenandung ria. Sakin asiknya bersenandung, ia tak sadar kalau kebunnya kelewatan (bodohnya), dan malah sampai ke sebuah gua tidak jelas, bentuknya aneh, seperti ember terbalik, namun ukurannya besar sekali.

Karena penasaran, Yamamoto pun masuk ke dalam gua itu.

"Wag, gelap banget, nih...", kata Yamamoto (yaeyalah! Namanya juga gua!)

"Yaeyalah, namanya juga gua!"(lho?), tiba-tiba ada suara dari depan.

Yamamoto yang ketakutan, segera melarikan diri.

"TUNGGU! KAU MAU ANAK TIDAK?", teriak makhluk aneh dari dalam gua.

Yamamoto segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa? Anak? Mau!mau!", Yamamoto mulai pencilakan, lompat-lompat, mencak-mencak dan lain-lain saking senangnya.

"Okeh! Sebentar, aku mau keluar dari gua dulu.", kata makhluk aneh itu.

Tanah mulai guncang. Yamamoto kaget setengah urip, karena makhluk yang keluar dari gua itu ternyata raksasa.

"Haiyag! Namaku Enzio, salam kenal.", kata kura-kura raksasa itu.

"Oh, namaku Yamamoto, ahaha.", kata Yamamoto dengan tawa khasnya.

"Bai De Wei,...", kata kura-kura raksasa.

"By the way! Bukan bai de wei!", koreksi Yamamoto yang sok pintar.

"Halah, udah, gak usah basa-basi, dah! Tu de poin!", kata kura-kura itu dengan nada kesal.

"To the point! Bukan tu de poin!", koreksi Yamamoto lagi.

"Ah! Iya, iya! Maaf, yah aku dulu gak sekolah!kamu kok pinter Inggris? Mank kamu lulusan apa?", tanya kura-kura dengan tololnya.

"Aku lulusan S1!", kata Yamamoto bangga( untuk para pembaca, yang dimaksud S1 itu lulusan Sekolah Dasar doang.)

"Wew...oke... langsung aja, yah...kamu ingin anak, kan?", tanya kura-kura.

"Yah! Saya mau!.", kata Yamamoto dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi ada syaratnya.", kata kura-kura raksasa itu dengan (sok) serius.

"Apa?", tanya Yamamoto.

"aku akan datang ke rumah kalian setelah anak kalian sudah berumur 12 tahun.", kata kura-kura.

"Hah? Buat apa?", tanya yamamoto.

"Aku akan menjemput anakmu."

"Eh? kenapa?", tanyanya lagi

" Untuk dimakan.", balasnya singkat.

Yamamoto_ loading_ sebentar, lalu barulah dapat mencerna kata-kata kura-kura itu. tapi Yamamoto menganggap hal itu sebagai canda.

"Oke, haha...mana anaknya?", kata Yamamoto tak sabar.

"Ini", kata kura-kura raksasa sambil menyerahkan sebuah awan kecil berwarna ungu.

"Ha? Ini anak anjing, yah?", Yamamoto bingung dengan awan ungu itu.

"ini awan, bodoh, bukan anjing. Baiklah,akan kujelaskan. Rawatlah awan ini, jangan sampai pecah. Rawatlah sampai awan ini mengeluarkan anak", kata kura-kura.

"Baik, lah! Terimakasih!", pamit Yamamoto dan segera meninggalkan kura-kura raksasa itu.

"Jika anak itu perempuan, aku akan memakannya! Tapi kalau laki-laki aku akan membunuhnya!", teriak kura-kura rakasasa itu.(maksa!)

Sesampainya di rumah, Yamamoto segera menjelaskan kabar baiknya kepada Gokudera. Mereka senang sekali. Mereka merawat awan itu dengan baik. Pada suatu hari, dari awan itu keluarlah seorang anak laki-laki. Saking senangnya, Yamamoto lupa dengan perkataan kura-kura raksasa itu. mereka memberi nama anak itu Hibari.

12 tahun kemudian.

Hibari tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan, dan rajin membantu orang tua.(?)

"Hiba-chan! Tolong bantu mami masak, dunk!", teriak Gokudera dari dalam dapur.

"Okeh, Mi!", kata Hibari seraya menuju ke dapur.

"Hibari tumbuh menjadi anak baik...", batin Yamamoto sambil menangis.

Malam harinya,ketika orang tua sudah tidur, Hibari keluar dari rumahnya untuk mencari bunga yang cantik untuk maminya tercinta(anak baik). Tiba-tiba dari depan muncullah asap putih, kemudian muncul laki-laki berambut putih, yang memakai pakaian serba putih. Pokoknya putih, putih, dan putih! Dengan hewan peliharaannya(?) hiu.

"Paman siapa?", tanya Hibari kecil.

"Nama paman Squalo, saya datang kesini untuk memberikan adik senjata untuk melawan si kura-kura raksasa besok pagi", katanya dengan nada serius.

"Kura-kura raksasa? Kenapa mau datang kesini?", tanya Hibari.

"Untuk membunuhmu Hibari...", balasnya dengan perasaan berat.

"Apa?" hibari syok.

"Aku memberimu ini, tolong dipergunakan dengan baik" kata Squalo sambil memberikan kantung kecil pada Hibari dan menghilang begitu saja.

Keesokan harinya, kura-kura raksasa benar-benar datang. Yamamoto dan Gokudera panik. Yamamoto baru ingat sekarang ucapan kura-kura 12 tahun yang lalu. Sedangka Gokudera tidak di beritahu tentang hal itu, karena Yamamoto kira ucapan kura-kura itu hanya canda.

"Hm? Wah, ternyata anaknya laki-laki...huff! akan kubunuh, kau! Aku benci anak laki-laki!rasanya tidak enak kalau dimakan!", kata Kura-kura raksasa itu.

"Lari, Hibari! Selamatkan dirimu!", teriak Yamamoto.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hibari pun melarikan diri.

"Aku pasti kembali,!", kata Hibari sambil berlari.

Hibari kecil berlari tanpa menjatuhkan kecepatannya. Namun, kura-kura itu jaraknya hampir mendekat. Hibari bingung. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hibari ingat bungkusan yang ia terima dari paman tidak jelas kemarin malam. Dibukanya bungkusan itu, didalamnya ada garam,biji tidak jelas, dan 2 batang tusuk sate.

"Apa ini?", tanpa berpikir panjang, Hibari segera melemparkan garam ke belakang, dan ajaib! Garam itu berubah menjadi lautan raksasa yang penuh dengan kaos kaki tidak jelas yang sudah jamuran, tentu saja baunya luar biasa.

"Ukh! Ampun,dah!bau banget, sih!", Hibari kecil menutup hidungnya.

Tapi kura-kura raksasa itu sepertinya tidak terpengaruh. Ia menjepitkan hidungnya dengan jepit pakaian yang besar, lalu berenang seperti perenang atlet

"Paman itu bodoh! Gak mempan, tau!", teriak Hibari.

Selanjutnya ia melemparkan biji tidak jelas, dan ajaib! Biji itu berubah menjadi _turtle food_. Kemudian dimakan oleh kura-kura itu. kelihatannya stamina kura-kura raksasa semakin meningkat!

""Paman itu bodoh! Kok tambah beri stamina, seh!",teriak Hibari.

Terakhir, ia mengeluarkan 2 batang tusuk sate yang tidak meyakinkan dan ajaib! Tusuk sate berubah menjadi tonfa!

"Wao! Keren!", Hibari kembali bersemangat.

Ia melawan kura-kura itu dengan tonfanya. Ternyata Hibari memiliki bakat dalam bidang 'menghajar lawan'. Kura-kura raksasa itu akhirnya mati.

Kini Hibari kecil kembali ke orang tuanya dan hidup bahagia.

Selesai! Mohon R&R~!. Maaf kalau ceritanya gak jelas...


End file.
